futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Second Soviet Union
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Eurasian Union, better known as the Second Soviet Union, is a totalitarian regime that forms out of the Russian Federation after Vladimir Putin defeats the Ukrainian Army in 2015. Starting as far west as the Germany-Poland border, the Eurasian Union stretches as far east as the International Date Line. The more common name for the country would assume the history of the First Soviet Union; which was officially dissolved on December 25, 1991. While part of the Eurasian Union, some Eastern European countries held weak ties to the democractic regimes of the Americas; which made governing boycotts of Olympic games in the Western Hemisphere into a major hassle. Summary While the United States is getting involved in their constant struggle against the Congressional debt ceiling, Russia will dominate the "Russian Civil War" that involved the Ukrainian government as the "insurgency." The Eurasian Union/Second Soviet Union would end up winning the "Russian Civil War." Canadamerica could not do anything diplomatically to Soviet Russia except to refuse to recognize the Eurasian Union. Opposing the Eurasian Union would be the United States of Europe; who would immediately start the Second Cold War against them. While hundreds of thousands of Europeans would die in the war, not a single Anglo-American casualty was recorded. Canadian troops were not involved either, as they were busy evacuating from Afghanistan in order to defeat the Francophone rebels in the Canadian Civil War. Until the Universal Peace Charter of 2037 forced the Eurasian Union's military funding to be cut back severely, the Neo-Soviet Union (another name for the Eurasian Union) had a larger military and nuclear arms capability than all the other European countries combined. Vladimir Putin would go on to be the first General Secretary of the Eurasian Union; citing his past as a military officer and a senior member of the KGB as "qualifying assets." The Eurasian Union was successfully militarily but not diplomatically. They would go down in history for making the deciding vote to criminalize television worldwide in the year 2040. Ultimately, television was re-legalized in the western regions of the Eurasian Union (from the German-Polish border up to Moscow); as economic strains and job shortages in 2070 ultimately caused the entertainment industry to finally gain enough political leverage to force the regional leaders to create jobs in entertainment/propaganda. On January 1, 2100, the once-proud nation was shoehorned into joining the United States of Earth. Countries and parts of countries where television was still legal got to continue sending and receiving television signals exclusively to those parts of the United States of Earth. Allies Finland would become a very close ally of the Eurasian Union while India, Iran, North Korea, the left-wing parties of Greece and the Indo-Pakistani Empire would tie for second place. Some of Finland's greatest exports to the Eurasian Union would be heavy metal music and sauna equipment. In the first 15 years of the Eurasian Union, heavy metal music tunes from Finland were the most downloaded tunes on iTunes.su (an iTunes website made specially for the Eurasian Union). The alliance between the Eurasian Union and Finland would only be temporary because Finland would help Serbia join the United States of Europe in 2042. Laws Cannabis is illegal in the Eurasian Union along with same-sex marriage, lesbian pornography and homeschooling. Women are prohibited from wearing trousers during weekends and statutory holidays while men are not allowed to wear skinny jeans as they represent effeminate homosexuality. Access to casinos and horse betting is permitted only to tourists and citizens who emigrated from other countries. The only legal drinks that can be served in a restaurant between 2 AM and 5:30 PM are vodka, coffee, ginger ale, soda, water, root beer, orange juice, milk and tea. During the FIFA World Cup, residents of the United States of Europe are not allowed to enter nightclubs where a football (soccer) match involving a member team from the Eurasian Union is being broadcast either on television, radio or through online streaming methods. Residents from other countries and Eurasian Union residents are welcome to enter these nightclubs; providing that they are at minimum drinking age. Copyright laws were relaxed somewhat during the "Roaring 2020s." While people from the United Kingdom and the United States of Europe could freely "copy" video games and movies from the Eurasian Union, residents of the Eurasian Union couldn't get "pirated" copies of video games and movies from the United Kingdom and the United States of Europe. This scheme is similar to Poland's copyright laws during the mid-1980s. By 2060, the Eurasian Union tightened up their copyright laws again as a precaution against the decreasing costs of bootlegging holographic anime from the Japanese Federation. Anime sites originating in the Japanese Federation were blocked in the Eurasian Until until 2100 when the United States of Earth implemented "net neutrality" over the entire planet. Category:RyansWorld Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Countries Category:Russia Category:Poland